danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
The Mutinous Penguins
The Mutinous Penguins is the sixth episode in the first series of Cosgrove Hall's 2D animated cartoon TV series "Count Duckula" that was first broadcasted on ITV in the UK on 11th October 1988. Summary Count Duckula, Igor and Nanny find themselves marooned on an ice flow with some defrosted Vikings by a mutinous crew of penguins as they sail the seas in search of Castle Duckula. Background Music Pieces *"Nauticalities" by Keith Papworth. *"What Shall We Do with the Drunken Sailor (b)" (KPMK-1271. Track 31) by Richard Allen Harvey and Brian Douglas Gulland. *"Desperate Dilemma" (KPM-1329. Track 37) by Dick Walter *"Hide and Seek" (KPM-0063. Track 37) by Richard Allen Harvey. *"Vamp Till Ready" (KPMK. Track 88) by Wally Asp. *"Turkey Trot" (KPMLP-1320. Track 11) by John Longmire. *"Agitato No. 1" by Derek Laren. *"Jailbreak" by Robert Gill. *"Ride of the Valkyries" by Richard Wagner. *"Battle at Sea" (KPM-0082. Track 24) by Johnny Pearson. *"Fog Bound" by Ivor Slaney. *"Finger of Fear" (KPM-0082. Track 15) by Fredric Bayco. Voice Talents *David Jason as Count Duckula and bowler-hatted pirate. *Jack May as Igor and the hook-handed pirate. *Brian Trueman as Nanny, the pirate captain, a crew member, Dimitri the clock bat and a viking. *Jimmy Hibbert as Mr. Mate, Sviatoslav the clock bat, the viking queen and Dr. Von Goosewing. *Barry Clayton as the Narrator. Credits *Voices by David Jason, Jack May, Brian Trueman and Jimmy Hibbert. *Narrated by Barry Clayton. *Written by Peter Richard Reeves. *Story and Additional Dialogue by Chris Randall. *Music by Mike Harding. *Vocals by Doreen Edwards and Mike Harding. *Storyboard by Ben Turner. *Layout by José María Zumel, Ricardo Machuca, Miguel Angel Aisa, Manolo Almela, Juan Antonio Serrano and Miguel Angel Fuertes. *Designed by Chris Randall, Dan Whitworth, Margaret Riley, Paul Salmon, Vincent James and Edmund Williams. *Animation by Mariano Rueda, Ignacio Amero, Emilio Lujan, Valentin Cain, Julian Tarrago, Edward Sasu, Pedro Molina, Vicente Rodriguez, Amaro Carretero, Juan Antonio Rojo, Luis L. Varela, Bujor Estefanescu, Ezequiel Martín, Chris Doyle, Francisco Tena, Alberto Conejo, Angel Jariego, Julio Diez, Pedro Mohedano, Roberto Marcano, Ventura Rodriguez, Javier Gutierrez, Russell Brookes, Manuel Galiana, Fernando Jariego, Ramon Sanchez, Juan Antonio Serrano, Marivi Rodriguez, Rob Stevenhajen, Valentín Doménech, Carmen Chenza, Paca Moreno, Manuel Doctor and Miguel Angel Fuertez. *Backgrounds by Igashi Taruma, Felix Cascajo, Milagros Banares and Miguel Angel. *Backgrounds Supervised by Carlos Alfonso. *Painting by María Del Mar Fernández, María Fernández, Margarita Pina, Teresa Diego, Maria Jose Alvarez, Loli Torres, Paco Villanueva, Angeles Sanz, Julia García, Delia Hernandez, Lourdes Santos, Susana Díez and Ángeles Vacas. *Painting Supervised by Paloma Anton. *Xerox by Jose Luis Aisa and Andres Palacios. *Camera by Santiago Gomez and Victorio Gonzalez. *Special Effects by Carlos Alfonso. *Animation Line Test by Eva Moreno. *Production Control by Bob Burrows. *Edited by Zyggy Markiewicz. *Assistant Editor: Hillary Wyatt. *Dubbing Mixer: Ted Spooner. *Animation Directors: Carlos Alfonso and Juan R. Pina. *Associate Producer: Chris Randall. *Executive Producer: John Hambley. *Produced by Mark Hall and Brian Cosgrove. *Directed by Chris Randall. *© Cosgrove Hall Productions 1987. Copyright Gag Despite this episode being broadcasted in 1988, the roman numerals in the copyright credit reads 'MCMLXXXVII' as it is dated in 1987. Category:Count Duckula Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:1988 episodes